Her Eyes so Blue
by 16zutarafan95
Summary: Her eyes so blue, blue like the ocean. Her skins so tan, smooth, and flawless. She has dark, chocolate curly hair that goes so well with her caramel tanned skin and ocean eyes. She's so beautiful, and incredibly hot.


_**This isn't a new story or anything special, I just re edited so parts here and there that's all.**_

_**I do not own any of the characters or the avatar series. If I did things would be different and happened differently along with the pairings except from suki and Sokka.**_

Her eyes so blue, blue like the ocean. Her skins so tan, smooth, and flawless. She has dark, chocolate curly hair that goes so well with her caramel tanned skin and ocean eyes. She's so beautiful, incredibly hot and sexy. I can't get her off my mind. What was her name again? Hmmm… ahh that's right its katara. Katara is her name.

I'm suddenly am taken out of my thoughts when I hear my sister yell for Ty Lee. "Ty lee get over here now!" I glanced over towards them and I see Ty Lee walking on her hands over to Azula.

I looked back to the ocean and sighed wishing that when I looked to my side it was Katara's face I saw instead of Mai's. Mai looked at me questioningly. "What's wrong Zuko?"

I tell her angry at myself for letting 1 water bender get to me, knowingly deep down inside how bad it hurts me knowing that she's not mine and probably hates my guts more than ever now after what I did to her back in Ba Sign Se. regretting the hurt, betrayal, and pain I caused both her and my uncle, that can clearly be seen through their eyes and written on their faces. If only she knew how badly I felt and how much I care about her, thought about her, wanted her, wanted to see her, hold her, kiss her, touch her, and most of all wanted her to want me. If only she knew, if only she really knew.

I sighed again and turned to look at Mai to answer her question "nothing, nothing is wrong."

* * *

His eyes. His golden colored eyes Shone so brightly with confusion, anger, and most of all hurt. Especially when he talked about his scar and his mother that day in the crystal catacombs of Ba Sign Se. I've always wondered who do such a thing to someone. No matter how much I hated him, my heart went out to him.

I remember how unhesitant he was to let my touch his scar. I remember how rough it felt, but how attractive I found it. Him letting me get that close to him without fighting or arguing with me just made me want to kiss him and more…

It surprised me how much hope and trust he had in me that moment. I remember the green earth kingdom clothes he had on and how hot and sexy he looked in them, and ordinarily earth kingdom civilian he looked in them. I loved the way how his dark, silky, black hair stopped in an angle right before his eyes, and how shaggy his hair was. Which only helped make me more attractive to him?

His lips were so tempting. Just as I was about to lean in and taste them Aang and General Iroh came in busting the wall down which I'm guessing Aang had used his earth bending. As Aang and I left the place where I and Zuko were held captive I glanced back at Zuko with guilt feeling my entire body that probably his 1 and only chance of getting rid of scar was gone and the hurt and disappointment I saw on his face and in his eyes.

I suddenly woke up from my dream when Azula shot down Aang and the earth began to shake. I was awaken by the ground shaking. I woke up noticing the ground was still shaking. I immediately sat up looking for the others thinking 1 we were event being attacked or 2 there was an earthquake. It turned out it was just Toph earth bending.

I hear Toph exclaim "She's up!" Ughh. "See I told you guys an earthquake would wake her, you're lucky I just saved you they wanted to draw on your face, and put mud all over your hair and body, well Sokka did at least ,Aang was opposed to it.

"Finally you're up" Sokka said. "When will lunch be done?" "I'm starving, I've been waiting for you to wake up all day, and today I fell like meat."

"You always feel like meat." Aang said to Sokka.

"Seriously you guys woke me up for this." I said.

"Well duhh, were starving over her sugar queen. Plus you're the only one whose cooking is decent enough anyways." Toph said.

"I can't believe you guys. You guys couldn't at least let me sleep for another hour or so" "you know I could just let you guys starve or make your own food while I just make me something to eat instead." I was only being sarcastic.

"What? Nooo" was Sokka's answer.

"Whatever" was Toph's response.

"Don't worry about me I already ate some nuts, berries, and a salad I shared with Momo. Oh and I feed Appa already so don't worry about him. Aang told me cheerfully.

"Alright, alright I'll make you guys some lunch" I happily told them thinking that it will help me forget the painful, hurt full, angry, confusing, and believe it or not relieving and happy memories of the dream I just had and have repeatingly been having over theses past weeks but not every night.

I shouldn't have believed that he seriously changed just by some heart to heart conversation we had. How stupid I felt, gullible, and embarrassed I felt that day for letting my guard down and trusting him. but most of all I felt utterly hurt both physically and emotionally, but more emotionally for his betrayal and for what Azula did to Aang, and for leaving General Iroh behind to deal with the Prince and Princess for his betrayal to his nation to help us escape. I was also very thankful and glad that he was there and helped us out, and I wish to show him great gratitude and give him as much of a proper thank you that I can in the future not matter if I or we ever see him again or not.


End file.
